


Digging Your Own Grave

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, But He's Also A Good Friend, Cake, Chocolate, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dessert & Sweets, Hanging Out, Just Two Bros Conversing, M/M, Phillip Is An Asshole (Sally Face), Travis Phelps Loves Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Phillip glared at Travis' seemingly pleasant expression, which was not normal whatsoever considering his living arrangements.It's up to Phillip to get to the bottom of it.Which he eventually does.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 53





	Digging Your Own Grave

Phillip glared at Travis' seemingly pleasant expression, which was not normal whatsoever considering his living arrangements.

"Have you tried this new cake?" Travis dug into his incredibly sweet dessert, a smile stretching upon his lips.

The bright-haired man squinted. "Did you get laid or somethin'? If it's a stranger, don't catch feelings. One-night-stands are only a _one-night_ thing, you know."

Travis' once happy appearance suddenly changed to an annoyed on. The clearly upset blond pointed the plastic chocolate-covered fork at Phillip, eyebrows creased to look intimidating. News flash, Phillip knows Travis too well to be afraid.

"Do you have to sound like such a jerk? If I'm enjoying myself, I'm fucking enjoying myself. What's that to you? And _no_ , I didn't get laid." Phillip grabbed the fork out of Travis' hand and tossed it back onto the plate with ease.

Phillip sighed dramatically, face resting on his propped-up hand. "Travis, can't you just tell me what's got your mood so... enlightened? You've been down in the dumps for going on a full two years, and now you suddenly feel amazing? Wait a minute..." Phillip eyed Travis up and down. "You aren't taking drugs, _are you_? Because if you are-"

"Phil, jeez, no!" Travis groaned, hands running through his hair. "I recently got back in contact with an old friend of mine, okay? He and I are going to see a movie this weekend."

Phillip's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. And here I thought I was your only friend. Like, _ever_."

Travis deadpanned. "You're such an asshole, you know that?" Phillip smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. "What's with that look, huh?"

The other male shrugged casually. "What's this friend's name, Travis?"

He hesitated, picking nervously at the icing off the top of the cake. "Sal Fisher?"

" _Sal Fisher_. The one you absolutely _hated_ back in high school? That _Sal Fisher_?" Phillip was dumbfounded. "Since when the hell were you two _friends_??"

"Uhh... a few months before graduation? It's a long story, to say the least. I should explain another time, if you don't mind?"

Phillip scowled but agreed anyway. "So... you two going on a date or just digging your own grave by getting your hopes up?"

Travis hummed, shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth. "Probably the latter."


End file.
